In general, cosmetic products are categorized into cold cream, massage cream, and nourishing cream depending on their usages and these creams are all liquid.
A user is supposed to take some of such a cosmetic product from a vessel with a finger and apply it to the user's skin. After using the cosmetic product, the user closes the lid of the vessel by turning the lid.
Since the user puts a finger on the liquid, foreign materials are likely to be introduced into the vessel, thereby spoiling the liquid.
To solve the above problem, a tube-type vessel with a pressing pump has been developed, which discharges a certain amount of liquid by pressing.
The pressing pump is installed on a nozzle cap to open or close the inlet of the tube-type vessel. When a button of the pressing pump is pressed with a finger, the interior of the vessel gets vacuum by the pressure and the contents of the vessel are discharged through the nozzle with a certain amount each time due to the vacuum pressure.
The structure of a liquid cosmetics vessel with the pressing pump is disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 10-0949320 (Mar. 17, 2010).
However, a cosmetics vessel with the conventional pressing pump requires a plurality of button pressings, for discharging its contents. The resulting abrasion or contraction of the pump decreases air tightness. Therefore, foreign materials may be introduced into the cosmetics vessel, spoiling the cosmetic liquid and a pumping function may not work well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device configured to discharge a cosmetic liquid by rotation, not pressing.